Credit card fraud is a significant problem for credit card companies, the merchants that accept such credit cards, and legitimate card holders. Often, all that is needed to complete an online purchase is the credit card number, the card expiration date, and a three or four digit authorization code. Cardholder details may also be required. However, given the prevalence of criminals accessing various databases that store such information in one place, such information can easily be obtained for large numbers of credit cards. Thus, a criminal is free to simply select any one of a large number of cards that have been compromised and utilize a set of credentials in order to make fraudulent purchases. In addition, physical cards are often stolen or misplaced, and then used by someone other than the cardholder in a physical retail establishment. In some cases a signature on a receipt or on an electronic pad is required, which may then be compared to the cardholder's signature on the card. In addition, the merchant may ask for additional identification, such as a driver's license, in order to verify that the cardholder is the one making the purchase. However, often these steps are not performed.